


An unusual pregnancy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An unusual pregnancy

Our story starts in Bellatrix and Voldemort Lestrange's mansion. Bellatrix is three months pregnant and has been experiencing some strange symptoms... She has passed out for the third time that week and Voldemort is trying to help her.

Voldemort queried, "Bella, can you hear me?"

Bellatrix's mouth didn't move, but a small almost alien-like voice said, "Bellatrix Lestrange isn't in control of her own body now, I am."

Voldemort gasped. "Who said that?"

The voice replied, "Your unborn child, father."

Voldemort frowned. "Give Bellatrix her body back, you... you monster!"

The voice which Voldemort now realised was coming from Bellatrix's stomach stated, "I am in control. Her mind is weak, easy to take over. As I grow in strength, she will be drained of her energy. For I am like no other baby of this world."

Voldemort didn't know what to say to that. He was chanting Bellatrix's name under his breath, hoping it would make her become conscious again. He didn't want to listen to this any more.

"V-Voldy?" Bellatrix quietly asked.

Voldemort opened his eyes and sighed. "Thank Merlin, you're conscious again."

Bellatrix muttered, "What happened?"

Voldemort told her, "I think I know why you've been passing out so much recently. It's... the baby. It well, it told me so itself."

Bellatrix answered, "I know, I could feel it. It has a strange hold over my mind and body." Her usually solid resolve broke and she cried out, "Oh, Voldy, how can we stop it?!"

Voldemort admitted, "I don't know, but I'll do anything in my power to make sure this... baby isn't the end of you and that's a promise."


End file.
